Butlers, Officers, & Heiresses
by Hanajima-Senpai
Summary: Sasuke just wanted to prove that he was just as good an officer as his brother. Neji wanted to correct his wrongs in the past. And Hinata was just the worst Yakuza heir known. Modern AU SasuHinaNeji


**Hello! Welcome to my new story. It is a modern AU. I started writing this because I read way too much Yakuza and butler mangas. I can't help it, I really love shojou. **

**Here's a warning for ahead of time so I won't place it up every chapter.**

**Warnings: Violence, sexual content, and mature language **

* * *

_One_

"It's time to wake up Oujou-sama." Hinata grumbled and rolled into her bed, burrowing herself deeper into her blankets. She could hear the rings of her curtains slide across the rod as they were parted and sunlight beamed into her room. Hinata sighed and shed her duvet off her body and rubbed her tired eyes. Neji walked around the room taking out her clothes and preparing her shower.

"Neji-san," Hinata greeted warmly.

"You need to retire earlier if you are so lethargic in the morning Oujou-sama." Neji reprimanded.

"I don't want to." Hinata stretched and Neji held out a robe for her.

"Please be ready in an hour Oujou-sama, your father and sister are expecting you for breakfast. You know what today is." Hinata frowned. "I know." Neji quietly left the room and Hinata groaned and threw herself on her bed. Today was the day her father named either her or her sister the heir of the Hyuuga international shipping company and which would be the heir to the Yakuza.

-x-

"I do hope Itachi is well." Mikoto chewed worriedly on her lower lip. Fugaku grunted from his spot at the table, his eyes scanning across the newspaper.

"He's fine. He's a capable officer and I'm sure if he needed backup he would've have contacted us earlier." Fugaku casually took a sip from his coffee.

"It's still his first undercover mission." Mikoto pressed.

"He's fine." Fugaku countered. Sasuke sighed heavily and watched as his parents argue lightly. It was always about Itachi. Itachi the prodigal son, the genius who breezed through school, through the academy, and through the business latter of the Military Police Force. While Sasuke was younger, he idolized his older brother, but now that he was older he couldn't stop the bitter resentment he felt towards him. Itachi was praised and Sasuke was criticized. This year at the age of twenty-four, Itachi was the youngest person to be undercover and infiltrate the Yakuza group Akatsuki. Of course his doting mother was worried and his father cold as ever was confident in his son's capabilities.

Sasuke savagely stabbed at his sausage and bit into the greasy meat.

"I'm off to work." Sasuke waited for his parents to say something, and scowled when they were too busy to respond. It was his first real day in the field, not as a student or shadow, but as a real true, blue officer. "Tch, whatever." He grumbled and shoved his hands into his navy pants. He caught his reflection in the mirror and he stood a bit taller in his uniform. His uniform was dark blue pants, black military boots, he wore a long sleeve navy shirt with the Konoha's emblem above his right breast, and over that was his green bullet-proof vest. His pocket vibrated and he dug out his cellphone.

_Hurry up Teme, it's our first day!_

Sasuke scowled. Of all people he was to be partnered up with it had to the dead last. While they were also partners, as cadets along with a pink hair girl, but she soon joined the medical and science department of the force. Sasuke left his home and climb into the cruiser with Naruto at the wheel.

"I don't see why you're the one who gets to drive." Sasuke grunted as Naruto started the car.

"Cause my dad says so." Naruto gave him a smug smirk.

"Just cause your Dad is everyone superior officer shouldn't mean you get perks." Sasuke clung to the side of the car when Naruto swerved dangerously.

"Isn't that the whole reason for having your dad as the boss?" Naruto wagged his brows at his friend.

"Lazy ass." Sasuke scowled and Naruto slammed on the breaks and Sasuke was flung forward, his palms shooting out to catch himself on the dashboard.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Sasuke snarled and Naruto just laughed as he parked the car.

"Let's go." Sasuke grumbled and they left the car and into the large building.

**Konoha Military Police **

Entering the building they were greeted by Asuma, smoking a cigarette as he eyed the choices of instant coffee they had.

"You're not allowed to smoke in here old man." Naruto grinned and Asuma rolled his eyes and blew a ring of smoke at Naruto. Naruto gagged and waved the smoke away.

"Watch what you say to your _senpai_ kid. I'll tell your squad leader to make your day miserable." Asuma threaten lightly.

"Kakashi-sensei wouldn't dare." Naruto challenged.

Asuma grinned at him widely, "Wanna bet, kid?" Sasuke punched the back of Naruto's head. Naruto wailed and crouched on the ground rubbing his aching head.

"No, he doesn't." Sasuke deadpanned. "Please excuse this idiot partner of mine. During the Academy he suffered too many concussions to function as a normal person."

"What are you doing to my cute students, Asuma?" Kakashi asked his friend. Asuma grinned at the eyepatch wearing officer.

"Hey wanna do me a favor and make their day today hell?" Kakashi looked up from his erotica novel he was reading.

"Buy me a burger and some beer." Kakashi countered.

"Kakashi-sensei, no!" Naruto cried.

"Deal." The two older men shook hands and Naruto cried out in anguish.

"Thanks alot you dobe." Sasuke kicked at his friend on the floor.

"You two!" Kakashi turned to them. "You're on undercover duty today. Dress nice and meet us at the restaurant on third and Yuri street around six."

"We get to go home?" Naruto asked hopefully. Asuma laughed.

"Go home he said." Asuma taunted and Kakashi chuckled with his friend.

"Why go home when you guys have a whole _filing _ closet to sort out." Kakashi waved his hand lazily at them while he and Asuma walked away. "Have fun." Sasuke snarled and kicked Naruto harder.

"You stupid shit." Sasuke stalked off towards the filing closet that hasn't been cleaned or sorted in three years.

-x-

The table was quiet, Hiashi was sipping his coffee while reading the newspaper. Hanabi eating while finishing her last bit of homework while her protector, Emiko, stood expressionless behind her. Hinata's fingers shook as she held her tea cup, the dark, bitter tea splashing on the table.

"Oujou-sama," Neji wiped the spot with a rag. "Please be calm. Your nerves are showing and you know how your father feels about that." Neji added softly under his breath.

"I have decided." Hiashi said placing down his mug and both his daughters glance up at him. "Hanabi!" Hiashi said sharply and Hanabi jerked in her seat.

"Y-Yes?!" She cleared her throat nervously. "Yes, father?" She eased herself.

"I have decided that you will inherit the importing business." Hanabi blinked in surprise and smiled.

"I won't let you down father!" Hanabi smiled brightly. Hinata felt dread climb up her throat like bile.

"Hinata that would mean that you will be in charge of the Yakuza." Hiashi said, his cool gazing turning to his eldest daughter. "You soft heart would be no good in business and we will bankrupt if you were head, unlike your sister who has a penchant for the cut-throat of business." Hinata shrank under her father's gaze. "Neji!" Hiashi turned to his nephew.

"Yes, Ouji-sama?" Neji bowed low.

"You are in charge of Hinata's well being. Train her to be the Hyuuga Yakuza heiress that people will fear." Hiashi stood up, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his yukata.

"Of course." Neji straighten himself.

"We will have dinner at The Place In The Sun to celebrate. Dress accordingly." Hiashi ordered and he walked away, his white yukata trailing after him. Hinata felt Neji's comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Be calm, Oujou-sama." Neji whispered in her ear. "I will teach you all you need know." Hinata clutched his hand tightly on her shoulder.

"I know you will."

-x-

Neji's body was crouched low to the ground. Perspiration beaded on his forehead and slipped down the slope of his nose as he ducked under the brick wall. He peered over the edge and a bullet whizzed by and lodged into the wall behind him, just missing his ear as he ducked for safety.

"Honestly Neji-kun," A sharp, feminine voice called out. "You should know better than to do that so carelessly." Neji chuckled and looked up at the stands, two twin buns peeking up from the stands as she laid flat on the metal surface, an assault rifle aimed at him as she peeked through the scope.

"You seem to be losing your aim Tenten." Neji mocked and Tenten gave an indigent cry and a rain of bullets were thrusted upon him. Neji leaped in the air and dodged the bullets, one grazing his thigh and he landed on top of the wall and ran along the edge.

"Lee-kun, I leave him to you! I'll be down there soon!" Tenten left her gun and leaped over the railing. Her black military boots landed with _smack_ on top of the hood of the car. She wore leather catsuit, tight against her curves. It was sleeveless and showed off her muscular arms, it was long at the neck, but there was a diamond cutout above her chest, showing of a tantalizing amount of collarbone and cleavage.

"Yosh! Neji-kun, prepare yourself!" Lee challenged him, balancing on the railing of the stands. Neji smirked at his friend and weighed his injured leg against the ground. He winced and leaned his weight in his better leg. Lee came at him in a flurry of green kicks. Lee was dressed in a bright forest, green spandex suit with orange leg weights and a darker green bullet proof vest. Neji blocked his kick with a cross of his arms and arched his back, his hands catching him in a back flip as his legs came up to hit Lee in the chin. While Neji was very good at Taijutsu, Lee was better. Lee was a master and while Neji was a genius, Lee was a specialist and he would always be a step further with the proper counter attack. Lee gave a good round house kick to Neji's injured leg and Neji bowed to the pain just as Tenten came from behind him, taser into the back of his neck. Neji's body tensed his he was submerged in darkness.

Neji awoke to cold water being shot into his face. Startled Neji glanced up at Tenten who had a lollypop shoved in the corner of her mouth and squirt bottle in hand. Lee grinned brightly at Neji.

"You did well Neji-kun!" Lee tended to the wound on Neji's thigh. "Don't worry, it's very shallow and will heal in a few days." Neji nodded his head.

"So, it's Hinata-Oujou-sama." Tenten said lightly around the red sucker. Neji lowered his gaze.

"Yes." Lee frowned.

"That is why you were off today. You seemed distracted." Lee explained.

"Oujou-sama, is soft hearted, but her father believes I will mold Hinata to the right Yakuza leader this clan needs." Tenten hummed in approval.

"She can be."Tenten said. "It was Hinata-Oujou-sama's mother that took Lee-kun and I in when we were on the streets. Hinata-Oujou-sama and Hikari-sama are very similar. I think a soft heart will be good for the clan, and with you behind her, we can go far."

"What time is it?" Neji changed the topic. Lee glanced at his wrist watch.

"It's almost time for the dinner." Lee announced.

-x-

Sasuke was stationed at the bar in The Place in The Sun. Naruto was undercovered as a waiter. There were several undercovered agents stationed around the restaurant. Apparently the Byakugan Yakuza would be celebrating their new heir. Their mole in the mafia was steadily feeding them information. Sasuke had been sitting in the same seat for over an hour, drinking virgin drinks when he wanted nothing more than some burning alcohol in his system because of the day that Naruto gave them.

"Anou," A voice spoke up from besides him. "E-excuse me." Sasuke turned to see a pretty woman sitting next to him. She's been there longer than he was. Sasuke sighed and turned to her. While she was easy on the eyes, with long indigo hair, large lavender eyes that were framed with a thicket of dark lashes. She was wearing a modest black dress. Mesh around her collarbone and cleavage, the dress form fitting that accentuated her large bust, a silver metal belt at her waist showed the attractive dip and the flare of her hips. Her legs were long in those heels,and her blush made her a tantalizing thing, but Sasuke was fed up today and any other day he would coax her with pretty words into his bed, but today was shit and he wasn't in the mood for being hit on.

"Look," Sasuke said steely. "Today my day has been shitty and I have had enough of being talked to and I just want today to end. While you are attractive and any other day I would have you bent over in my bed, but today I'm just not up for it." The woman gapped at him. "So if you can just please leave."

"I.." The woman opened and closed her mouth before pursuing it into a tight line. "You're sitting on my jacket." She said coldly and Sasuke looked underneath him to see a pale lavender blazar. Sasuke couldn't believe how he missed that. He flushed in embarrassment and awkwardly lifted his bottom up and pulled her blazar off and handed it to the glaring woman.

"Sorry," Sasuke refused to meet her eyes. The windows shattered and people screamed as bullets rained through the windows. People ducked and cried and the sleeper agents shot up with their guns in hand. Sasuke wrapped an around the woman and pulled her down, his arm protectively over her head.

"Oh god," she whimpered.

"Hey, hey," Sasuke comforted her. "What's your name?"

"Hinata," She said quietly.

"Well Hinata, I'm Sasuke and I'm part of the Military Police. Don't worry. I'll get you out of here." Sasuke mentally applaud himself for all the ethics and counseling classes that Naruto and Sakura made him sit through. Hinata's eyes widen a bit before narrowing.

"Please," She clutched his arm softly. "I just want to go home." Sasuke gave her a firm nod and dodged the battle between the Yakuza and Police. A woman with twin buns came with guns blazing shooting with deadly accuracy and Sasuke pulled Hinata under and table before pulling her away and out the back door.

"Hinata-sama!" A man with long flowing, brown hair and pale lavender eyes ran over to them, a cut bleeding on his cheek.

"Neji!" Hinata curled herself into him. "I was so worried. Sasuke, he's part of the force here to help us against the Yakuza. He helped me." Hinata said meaningfully. Neji turned to Sasuke.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Neji said stiffly. "We need to go." Neji lifted Hinata up and off the ground, curling her so she was sitting on his forearm. Neji turned and ran off as a car speed to a halt and Neji tucked the woman in the car as he entered the passenger seat. Sasuke watched as the car zoomed by.

"Don't tell me that was a pretty, dark hair woman with pale eyes that got into the car." Kakashi asked, blood splattered on his vest as he appeared behind Sasuke. Sasuke gave him warily glance.

"Yeah," Kakashi swore and mouthed into the little walkie talkie on his shoulder.

"I don't understand." Sasuke furrowed his brow.

"That woman is the new heir to Byakugan clan. She's technically head now. Her father got caught in the shooting. Unfortunately, he's passed so we can't get any insight." Kakashi explained.

"Shit." Sasuke swore. Today was really shitty.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
